Oh my Goddess!
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Dai finds out she has family in San Fracisco and is sent to live with them. Now she has to deal with fighting Titans, people from the future and becoming a Goddess! As if being a Digidestind and witch wasn't enough. Pairings: Leo/Piper, Phoebe/Jason, Taiora, Yolei/Cody, Kekari, Mimi/Izzy and Daikeru.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my Goddess"

**OK, here is a real Digimon and Charmed story. Hope you all enjoy and please review!**

After a battle broke out in Japan with an evil digimon named Daemon, many of the Digidestinds were badly injured from the attack, but thankfully were able to beat him.

Daisuke Motomiya had lost her entire family in the battle, so she was adopted by family that lives in San Francisco.

Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews are her cousins while Piper, the eldest sister, is married to a man named Leo and they have a child named Wyatt.

The three sisters' grandmother had a daughter with a Japanese man who gave birth to Dai's mother, then came Jun and Dai.

After saying her goodbyes to her friends and boyfriend, she packed up her stuff and went to go live in America with her mother's half-sister's daughters.

They all welcomed her with open arms, but she was curious as to why they seemed to be acting like they were hiding something from her.

What she wasn't expecting to find out was that they are witches that fought evil demons all of the time.

She figured this out when there were women in the house prancing around and making flowers bloom, then kissed her and Paige on their cheeks, turning them into nymphs and the four went out to have some fun and then nearly got killed by a demon, but the three half-sisters known to the magical community as the Charmed Ones did a spell to turn the demon into a tree.

After that, they took Dai home to tell her about everything that was going on and the next day when their dead Grandmother came to visit to perform a wiccaning on Wyatt, they were attacked by a Necromancer and Dai uncovered her own powers, which happened to be control over fire.

Honestly, she felt relieved because it meant she didn't have to hide Veemon from them and he was happy staying with them and playing with the baby in the house.

Right now the city was going through a heat wave and Dai was sitting in the conservatory with Piper drinking iced tea while Veemon panted as he sat on the floor.

"It's so hot!" he whined.

"You are a pitiful excuse for a dragon." Dai said.

Piper just grinned at that as she looked through her letters she had gotten, like phone bills.

"For the love of everything that is good and pure, why have we never bothered to get air conditioning?" Phoebe asked as she came into the room, going over to the door to use it to fan herself by opening and closing it.

"Because we live in San Francisco where the temperature rarely goes above 75 degrees." Piper said as Phoebe poured herself some iced tea.

"OK, well it's at 90 now, can we get one today please?" the middle sister asked.

"Yeah, we could if it was not for this little expenditure here." Piper said as she held out one of the papers to a worried Phoebe.

"Uh oh." She said as she took the paper and winced at the price.

"Yeah, that's a lot of phone calls to Hong Kong." She said as she sat down on the arm of Dai's chair.

"Yes it is." Piper sang.

"OK, before you start yelling, let me just explain to you that I'm trying to figure where Jason and I stand and to do that it requires a lot of phone calls. You're gonna throw that glass at me aren't cha?" Phoebe asked as she eyed the glass her sister held.

"No, honey. I get it. You know it is a very big phone bill, but if you have to choose between true love and air conditioning, then I'd say it's a no brainer." Piper said.

Veemon, Dai and Phoebe all gave her curious looks at her bizarrely chipper attitude.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Phoebe asked.

"What I can't be in a good mood?" Piper asked.

"No." the duo of Miracles said.

"Mary Poppins wouldn't be in a good mood in this heat." Phoebe added on.

"Well, Wyatt is finally sleeping through the night, my hormones are back in whack and you know, Leo and I are finally…" Piper trailed off.

"Back in the saddle?" Phoebe asked with a huge grin while her sister gave a smirk.

"So to speak." She said.

"Yay you. God, I miss sex!" Phoebe growled playfully at the end.

"I did not need to hear that." Dai groaned as she covered her face.

Phoebe gave her a look as she hugged her with one arm.

Truth in the matter was, the 18 year old girl had dealt with a lot of problems with her sex drive acting up when she first got her powers.

Leo had explained that it may have been because of her pyrokinetic abilities making her temper and sexual drive flare because she was just getting used to it and her body was over heating so it needed a way to get the excess heat out.

Thankfully she was already dating someone and so she was able to relieve most of the heat with him and he was very happy because if it.

He did get beaten very badly when he told the others that they finally had sex though.

"I gotta tell you, life is pretty damn good at the moment." Piper said.

"So where is your lucky husband and my perfect nephew?" Phoebe asked.

"They are shopping for a present for Darryl's son." Piper said.

"Look at you. You're like Soccer Mom." Phoebe teased as Piper gave a silly grin.

"Dare I say it, your life is almost normal?" the prophet said.

"There is nothing normal about this heat." Paige said as she walked into the room, her snowy face having flushed cheeks due to the massive heat.

"Good morning sunshine." Phoebe greeted.

"Oh, save the quips and pass the caffeine. I've got work to do." Paige groaned as Phoebe handed over her own glass to the redhead.

"Work? You're unemployed." Dai reminded.

"What're you gonna do? Scry for Mother Nature and have a wiccan word with her?" Piper asked with a bit of pep.

"OK, you're way too perky, all right, and you're frightening me. I'm just saying." Paige said after she took a drink.

"So you think this weather's demonic?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. There's just something weird. I keep waking up all week long with these fiery dreams. What am I supposed to think?" Paige asked after she set her glass down.

"Uh oh, you're not getting, like, a god complex or something are you, because, you know, they've got medication for that." Piper pointed out.

"Isn't a god complex called…hubris or something?" Dai asked making the sisters look at her.

"I'm sorry, but next week is my final exams and I'll finally be graduated from high school. I really wanna pass." She whined.

"Hubris is god like arrogance, but you were close." Phoebe offered in support making her cousin smile.

"Look, I didn't say my dreams caused it, I'm just…I don't know what I'm saying." Paige sighed in defeat.

"Honey, maybe you need to get out of the house a little more." Phoebe suggested.

"Well, this isn't me just being obsessive. OK, maybe a little bit, but it's not just psychological or emotional. I really, really think there's something…" Paige trailed off.

"Magical?" Piper offered.

"Yeah, for lack of a better term. Well, listen, I don't wanna be a downer but I'm gonna go hit the books so I can figure out what the hell is going on." The redhead said.

She then turned and walked out of the room, her sisters and cousin watching her go.

"Should we be worried?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think so. But I just wish she'd stop looking for trouble, 'cause with our luck, she's gonna find it." Piper said.

"Can we go out for ice cream?" Veemon asked.

Dai chuckled at that as she got up from her seat and gathered her dragon up in her arms before she went to go check to see if they had any ice cream in the freezer.

(The next day…)

It was just as hot as the yesterday, Dai spending her time studying outside in the back of the house in the gardens as Veemon slept in the shade with a wet clothe on his forehead.

Piper had gone with Leo and baby Wyatt to Darryl's, a cop friend who knew about their wiccan ways, to celebrate his son's birthday.

Paige was still studying the Book of Shadows to see what could be causing her to have strange dreams and what the cause of the heat wave could be.

Lastly, Phoebe was at P3, the family's night club that being used to host a children's benefit.

Men were being auctioned off to women for a date, the money being made going to charities that could help underprivileged children.

It was being sponsored by the newspaper company where Phoebe worked as San Francisco's beloved advice columnist.

Truth be told, Dai went to get advice on her relationship with TK Takaishi at times.

Then when Phoebe saw how well Dai and TK were dealing with their separation during their relationship, she asked the child of Miracles how she was able to make it work out because Phoebe was at a lost with Jason.

Sadly, Dai had no answers for her because she didn't know how to answer this for her.

TK and Dai didn't used to get along too well, but after a while they slowly started to realize that they argued because it hid their feelings for each other and TK was the one who gathered up his own courage and asked her out.

Actually, it was more like Matt threatening him to either tell Dai himself or Matt would do it for him and even mention a few dreams the child of Hope had about her.

When the two Digidestinds got together, they just seemed to fit very well and were a wonderful couple.

They were the second best couple in the group.

Tai and Sora were the first favorite, then it was TK and Dai, third was Ken and Kari, fourth was Yolei and Cody and last was Mimi and Izzy.

The last two couples were a bit of a surprise for everyone, but they found the two couples were a perfect match.

Dai jumped when she heard the sound of explosions coming from the attic, so she abandoned her books as she ran inside of the house, nearly running into Piper.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" she asked.

"Attic, trouble." Was all Dai said as she ran.

Piper followed at a much slower pace, but they wound up getting there in time to find that Phoebe was in the room with a 22 year old male with brown hair and green eyes with a stone figure that looked far too much like the Witchlighter.

"Oh...my…god. Tell that's just a really good likeness of Paige." Piper said as the two observed it while Phoebe stroked the head of the statue gently.

"No, it's Paige." The middle sister said.

"Titan turned her to stone." The male said.

"A who? Who are you?" Piper asked rudely as she looked at him.

"That's Chris. He's from the future." Phoebe said.

"Wait, you can use magic to time travel? Really?" Dai asked.

The two sisters groaned as they thought back to the horrors of the times they traveled back in time.

"Yeah, but just like twenty years or so." Chris said.

Piper gave a small nervous laugh at that before she looked over at her sister.

"Friend or foe?" she asked.

"Not so sure yet." Phoebe said with a stressed smile as she walked over.

"What do you mean? I saved Paige didn't I?" Chris asked

He looked a bit insulted about the fact that they didn't trust him so easily.

"Oh, you call that saving do you?" Phoebe quipped as she pointed at the statue.

"Hey, I'm the one who put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt from-"

"You-You orb? You're a Whitelighter?" Piper asked with a small chuckle that proved she was skeptic.

"Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day. She died. And with her death, the Power of Three died too allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't want to see. Trust me. I'm here to alter history…to help you to save the future." Chris explained.

The sisters and cousin all had various emotions cross their faces as they heard this new information.

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't answer that." Chris said as she shook his head and took a small step back.

This made the sisters grow suspicious as Dai watched him carefully, seeing that he had the same face shape as Piper and the same colored eyes as Prue from the photos she's seen of her.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Because anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want." Chris explained.

"Who's 'we'?" Piper asked.

"All I got to say is; if I hadn't gotten here when I did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim." Chris said.

"Wait, third? I thought only one was missing." Phoebe said.

"Where was I when this was going on?" Dai asked in confusion.

"You were studying." Phoebe said.

Dai then looked over to notice that it was night time now, meaning she hadn't even noticed the time change when she had been studying for her exams.

"Oh. So only one Whitelighter was taken or killed?" she asked.

"Not anymore." Chris said.

Piper then looked up.

"Leo! Leo!" she called.

Soon enough, blue tiny orbs of light appeared and formed into the dark blonde haired male, Chris giving him a cold look that reflected many emotions in his eyes, but quickly masked it in case someone saw it.

"Honey, I'm sorry I missed counseling, but-"

"Forget that, we've got bigger problems." Piper cut her husband off.

"What happened?" Leo asked when he saw Paige's condition.

"Forget that too. How many Whitelighters are missing?" Piper asked.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"How many?" she asked slowly.

"Uh, two, that's what the Elders just called me for." Leo said.

"Believe me now?" Chris asked making everyone look at him.

"Who's he?" Leo asked.

Before anyone could answer, there was a crash from downstairs.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked.

"I swear, if that was Veemon, he is so dead." Dai said.

"You watch future boy, we'll be right back." Piper said.

The two sisters and their Whitelighter then walked out of the room, Chris and Dai watching them go.

A silence then descended upon the two remaining young adults as they looked at each other.

"So…now what?" the pyro asked.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"We're what now?"

**Thank you Keeper of the Worlds for being the first reviewer. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Chris was leafing through the Book while Dai watched him with a curious look on her face.

After Piper, Leo and Phoebe went downstairs to see what had caused the crash, Chris had started going through the Book.

"So…who are you again?" Dai asked.

"Chris Perry. I'm sure we already went through this." He said.

"Yeah, but all I know is you're some dude from the future who came here to fix the timeline or whatever. Doesn't tell me much." She commented.

He gave a crooked grin as he looked over at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You just never change in the future." He said.

That made her turn to him with a confused expression on her face.

"We meet in the future?" she asked.

"You can say that." He said.

She gave him a pout as he went back to looking at the pages in the Book, then Dai walked over to Paige, gently touching it to see if she could feel any life from it.

Chris watched her as she looked over her cousin who was frozen in stone, worry in her chocolate brown eyes that the women in her family all seemed to inherit, save for two who happened to be Dai's mother and cousin Prue.

"She'll be fine. She's just frozen. You see this type of stuff in museums and even in old monuments. No one never notices though." He told her.

There were angry footsteps approaching the attic making Dai look over to see her cousin who has a temper that is as explosive as her own power.

"What are you doing?" Piper demanded as she walked into the attic.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a way to free stone cold Paige over here." Chris said with a nod at the statue.

"Step away." Piper warned.

"What's up? I mean, the Books would run away or whatever if he was evil, but it's not. Isn't that proof enough that he's a good guy?" Dai asked.

Truthfully, she trusted him because she felt a natural instinct inside of her that was telling her that she could trust him just like with Ken.

"Thank you." Chris said to her.

"Demons have found ways around it before." Piper said making the pyro groan.

Veemon then came into the room, looking excited.

"Dai! Dai! Dai!" he called as he jumped on her back and clung to her shoulders.

"What? What? What?" she mimicked.

"There are elves and dwarves and fairies downstairs." He informed with a starry eyed smile.

"Huh? What? Are you serious?" his partner asked.

"Yes, he is." Piper said.

"By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It could come in handy someday." Chris said to change the subject.

He moved to sit down on the old loveseat that was in the attic while Piper moved to stand in front of the Book.

"Goblins?" she asked.

"Yeah. Trust me, it gets ugly." He said with a secret smile that Veemon found oddly familiar.

"Piper, come on. I'm just trying to help." He said.

"Well, then tell me how to vanquish the Titans." Piper said.

"Except you can't vanquish them." Chris said.

"You mean not without the Power of Three?" Piper asked.

"Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them 3000 years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of powers. Way more than you guys have." Chris informed.

"Well, then they can do that again." Piper said.

"Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves Gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again." Chris said as he stood up.

"Hang on a second, I'm getting a ninth grade flash back. You're talking about the Greek Gods; Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were all mortals?" Piper asked as Chris nodded.

"Great, so the shit I'm learning for finals isn't even real." Dai pouted as flames started to dance around her hands.

She had a hard time trying to control her powers, but when she saw what was happening, she took in a deep breath to calm down and make the flames die away.

Piper noticed this and sighed in relief that the girl had managed to gain control with such a destructive power and then she turned her attention back to Chris.

"Mythology left that part out, not the only inaccuracy by the way." Chris said making the pyro whine.

Phoebe then walked into the room with two short men making everyone look at her.

"Phoebe, what're you doing? You're supposed to be…" Piper trailed off as she pointed to downstairs.

"I know, I know. But I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, leprechaun's luck has helped us before." Phoebe said as she patted the chubby midget with a bit of balding on his head on the shoulder.

"He's the leprechaun; I'm one of the Seven Dwarves. Try to keep it straight will ya?" the dwarf asked a bit grumpy as he moved the witch's hand off.

"Sorry, heh." She said.

The leprechaun walked over to the statue, giving it a curious look with a bit of worry.

"It's gonna take a lot more than me luck to free this one." He said.

"We're gonna need some pixie dust too." He said looking at the dwarf.

"I'll get a fairy. Left my ax downstairs anyway." The dwarf said as he left the attic.

"OK, so where are we?" Phoebe asked as she walked over to her sister, cousins, the dragon and the White Lighter.

"Screwed, possibly. One thing I'm still not clear about; if the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing White Lighters?" Piper asked Chris.

"Because they need their orbing power." He answered.

"Orbing power? What on earth would they want to do with…"Piper trailed off as she thought of something.

"Oh my god." She said.

Phoebe, Dai and Veemon all looked confused as to what she had come up with.

"Leo!" Piper called as she walked out of the attic.

"What did I miss? What did she just figure out?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing good." Chris said with a grim look.

(Later on…)

Piper had come back saying that she figured out the Elders were the Titans' targets and Leo went up to warn them, but he hadn't come back down for hours.

Phoebe, the dwarf, leprechaun and fairy were still working on trying to free Paige while Dai was watching the other magical beings with Veemon.

When she became bored of watching them, Dai made Veemon digivolve into Flamedramon to watch over them since his mental capacity matured in this form and she then went to the attic to see what was going on, a female elf taking care of Wyatt while all of this mayhem went on.

The child of Miracles then made it to the attic in time to see that Chris had orbed off.

"I swear to god if he does not come back with Leo, I am going to blow his ass back to the future, orbs and all." Piper said sternly making Phoebe and Dai's eyes widen in shock.

She was not in a good mood and when she made threats in this state, she would see them through.

Phoebe then walked over to her elder sister, turning her around with her arms around the angered witch as they walked towards the door.

"You know what? Why don't you go be with Wyatt and I will take care of everything up here. I'll call you if anything happens up here. You're not breathing." Phoebe said.

"Nope." Piper snipped.

"Breath." Phoebe said as she sent Piper off, doing a few examples of deep breathing until Piper was out the door.

"OK, next sister. Dai, come help." Phoebe said.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Help me make a potion and when I say so, blast the statue with your flames while the rest of us use the potion, gold, hammer and pixie dust. Got it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes ma'am." Dai gave a salute.

The cousins then got to work on the potion which took them about an hour to make.

When they were done, the little fairy then showered her dust on the statue.  
"Now." Phoebe said.

The leprechaun used his gold to turn into dust as it flew onto the statue.

Phoebe then threw the potion while Dai threw her arm out, allowing a stream of flames to hit the statue and then finally the dwarf used his hammer, shattering the marble off of Paige.

She gasped as she looked around in confusion, Phoebe and Dai rushing over to her.

"Honey. Hi! Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Are you OK?" Phoebe asked as she hugged her younger sister.

"What happened? Where's the Titan? What the hell are these guys doing here?" Paige asked as Dai hugged her next.

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way." Phoebe said as she led the two girls out.

While the three witches walked down the stairs, Phoebe catching Paige up on everything that had happened while the redhead was encased in stone.

In the living room they spotted a depressed Piper as she sat on the couch looking worried about where her husband could be.

"There you are." Phoebe said as the three walked over to stand in front of the eldest.

"OK, I get the whole epic Titan thing, but what I'm not getting is…the Chris thing." Paige said.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure that part out. Look who's not stoned." Phoebe said.

"Welcome back. You've missed a lot." Piper greeted her youngest sister.

"Yeah, I can't help but think it's kind of all my fault though. I mean, I'm the one who lured the Titans here. Insert 'I told you so'." Paige said.

"Done." Phoebe said.

"I'm just happy that I finally know something before one of you three around here. I hate being left out." Dai smiled making Paige pinch her arm.

"I just kind of was obsessed with the whole weird dreams thing and…but I am so sorry for any distress I may have caused you, Piper." Paige apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I should have listened to you in the first place. Just trying not to worry or to panic. But I've just got this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach." Piper said.

"What kind of feeling?" Phoebe asked.

The eldest was quiet for a bit before she finally answered.

"That Leo's not coming back." Piper said making her sisters and cousin grow worried over that.

"Oh, sweetie. Of course he's coming back." Phoebe said as she sat on the arm of the couch and took one of Piper's hands in her own.

"How could he not?" the prophet asked.

"I don't know, it's just something that Chris said about Leo having to go through this alone." Piper said as her eyes teared and her throat started to crack.

"I don't know. What the hell is he doing up there?" she asked looking up.

Flamedramon then came into the room with the dwarf that had helped them, the dragon lying on the floor as his partner leaned against him to rest.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're all leaving now." The dwarf said.

"Wait, why?" Phoebe asked.

"Didn't you hear the distress call? Surviving Elders have all been flushed out and they need our protection." He said as some of the creatures zoomed out of the house.

"Surviving?" Paige asked.

"The elf will stay behind to take care of the kid while you battle the Titans. Ciao." The dwarf smiled a bit sarcastically as he left.

"Isn't he nice?" Flamedramon quipped.

The witches then all shared stunned looks at this new message that they didn't know about.

"Wait, who said anything about us battling the Titans?" Phoebe asked.

"Leo." Piper stated.

She then started calling for her husband, all four witches standing up as they waited for the family White Lighter to show up while Flamedramon stood behind his partner.

"Leo, for god's sake, if you can hear me." Piper said.

There was then the blue and white orbs making the four witches turn to them to see if it was Leo, but instead it was Chris who had arrived.

"You? Where's Leo?" Piper asked.

"He's safe for now. Paige, hi." Chris greeted the Witch Lighter.

"Hi." She said confused.

This was her first meeting of this new male and she wasn't sure how to react to him.

"Forget that, what do you mean 'for now'? What's going on?" Piper asked.

"And what is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?" Phoebe asked.

Chris licked his lips as he had that same secret smile on his face that everyone swore looked so familiar to them, like they had seen it on someone else's face before.

"You're about to find out." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked.

Just then, there was a clap of thunder as a swarm of smoke came rushing over to the witches from above them and it enveloped the four as they were covered in a twister of white light that was transforming them and filling them with a new power.

When it all faded away, the four were stunned to see that they were wearing fancy white dresses along with gold sandals that had heels.

Phoebe had long blonde hair that she held in her hand and turned around in shock before she yelped at the trident that Paige was holding.

Dai was looking over herself as she found herself wearing a dress that that sleeveless and had a slit up the left side while her hair was left down around her shoulders and was curled.

"That's what that means." Chris smiled brightly.

"What happened? What are we?" Paige asked.

"You're Gods." Chris said.

The four all gave him confused looks at that while Phoebe played with her hair, Flamedramon staring in awe.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Goddess of Fire"

**Here is the next chapter. As you can tell, Brenda Song is staring as Dai in this story since she was the only Asian actress I know who has a tan and has coloring in her hair that looks close to Davis' hair color. Alex Pettyfer as TK, Sara Canning as Nancy, Jake Abel as Matt and Malese Jow as Kari. These are just some of the actors I found would fit the characters. Please enjoy and review!**

"A DRESS?! A freaking dress? I'm supposed to fight in this stupid thing and heels?! Oh, someone's gonna die." Dai growled.

Piper patted her arm, but she also didn't appear too thrilled about their new clothing.

"You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party." Piper said.

"That's not a costume. That represents your new position and power." Chris said.

"Power? Power's good. I like power. Why do I like power?" Paige asked confused.

"Because, you are the Goddess of War." Chris said.

"Oh, well I guess that explains the pitch fork." Paige said as she looked over her new weapon.

"It's not a pitch fork, it's a trident. Be careful, that's a formidable weapon." Chris said as he held out his hands.

"Right on. Who wants to fight?" Paige asked eagerly as she held up her trident.

"I'm a lover not a fighter." Phoebe said with a flirty smile as she twirled her new blonde hair.

"You're the Goddess of Love." Chris stated.

"Naturally. Well, then that must make me the Goddess of Sanity because I find this ridiculous." Piper said.

"Actually, Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all its natural elements." Chris said.

"Then what am I supposed to be?" Dai asked.

"You're the Goddess of the Hearth." Chris said.

"The what? Figures I'd get a lesser Goddess." The mahogany haired girl said rolling her eyes.

"Wait, you're telling me that Leo did this to us?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"Chris, you never told us…" Phoebe sighed as she walked over to him.

He gave her a wary look at the lustful look in her eyes.

"Do you have a girlfriend in the future?" she asked.

Chris gave a nervous smile and small chuckle before he looked over at the other three.

"As you can see, all of you have urges and desires based on your powers. Don't let them distract you." he said as he started walking away from the Love Goddess, but she just followed him around.

"All right? Stay focussed. Focussed on the Titans." He said.

Paige then gave a grin as she figured something out, Flamedramon crawling over to Dai to hide from Paige and quickly reverted back to Demiveemon.

The War Goddess scared him.

Dai bent down and picked her little dragon up and then turned to Chris when Piper started talking to him again.

"Listen pal, I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but Leo is not in the God making business." The Earth Goddess said.

"Unless he got desperate." Dai said making Piper give her a look.

"I'm still gonna kill him for putting me in a dress." She announced with a small glare that was mixed with a pout.

"How old are you anyway?" Phoebe asked Chris.

"The Elders forbid it and if anything, Leo is a company man." Piper said as Paige snuck up behind the White Lighter.

"The Elders did forbid it and guess what? They're dead. Most of them." Chris said as Dai and Piper shared a look.

"Leo's in charge up there right now and he's taking a huge risk that you four won't lose your humanity like the ancient Greek-Whoa!" Chris yelped as he was lifted off the ground.

"That's not good." Demiveemon whimpered.

Paige was using her trident to lift the male up by the back of his jacket, while Phoebe and Piper held out their hands in worry.

"You killed the Elders. You could have prevented it. I say we castrate him." Paige said making Chris yelp in fear as he held his hands over his private parts.

"A little control here ladies." He said.

"Oh can't we figure something else to cut off?" Phoebe asked with a smile as Piper gave her a look while Dai was gagging.

Chris then orbed to safety away from the crazed redhead who was falling prey to her new power already.

"I told you, stay focussed. In my future, all of the Elders were killed. That's why I came back, to help Leo give you the power so this would never have to happen again." He said.

"Hey guys, watch this." Paige said.

She then lifted up her trident and a blast of blue lightning came out of it, destroying the piano that they had in the room.

No one could play it, but it's been in the house since the 1920's, so they just kept it.

"Put that thing down, you're gonna hurt someone." Piper said as she placed her hand on the trident to lower it

"I certainly hope so, do you know the kind of damage this thing could do?" Paige asked eagerly.

"A lot." Chris said.

"Paige, make love, not…you know. There's no door love can't open. No wall love can't climb. No hurdle love can't…" Phoebe trailed off unsure.

"Jump." The Hearth Goddess offered.

"Thank you, honey." The newly blonde said.

"This is Leo's strategy? Well, he must have lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public much less-"Piper was cut off.

"Oh, that reminds me. I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna pick up a guy or two…or twelve." Phoebe said.

Chris shook his head, but Phoebe clapped her hands as she was turned into pink dust that took on the shape of a heart before she faded away.

"Phoebe!" Chris said in a warning tone.

"Ooh, that's a good idea. I'm gonna go get in some target practise with some demons. Watch out Titans." Paige smirked.

She was then covered in lightning as she blasted off elsewhere.

"I knew this was gonna happen. You two gotta go after them." Chris said to the two remaining girls.

"Oh, no, no, no. This is your big plan, you clean up the mess." Piper said.

"No, your role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control." Chris said.

"Wow, Chris that was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a White Lighter. Too bad I already have one and if he would like me to do something, then he can come down and tell me himself. You hear that?!" Piper said loudly enough for her husband to hear from the heavens.

"You want Leo? Hmm? Then vanquish the Titans. If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world." Chris said.

Piper looked him over, but then turned into wind and leaves as she went off to go find one of her sisters.

"What do we do?" Demiveemon asked.

"Wait, why do I feel normal?" Dai asked as she thought over what the White Lighter had said.

"Because you're the Goddess of the Hearth. You have power of flames and are very family oriented, which is why you have control." Chris explained.

She nodded at that, then walked off.

"Whoa, where are you going?" he called.

"To the elf to tell her where everyone is and that I'm leaving." She answered.

"What? We have issues here." Chris said as he followed her.

"And I'll be back to deal with them later. Right now, I need to go." Dai said.

The two then walked upstairs to find the elf as she fed Wyatt in his room.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Chris asked and got shushed by it since Dai didn't want them to bother the baby or make him worry.

Wyatt may be barely a year, but he was very smart and could sense when things were wrong and how to get attention.

"Go check on Leo. See if there's any news on the Titans or the Elders." Dai said.

Chris looked annoyed, but just orbed off to do as he was told.

When he was gone, the Goddess turned to see her cousin and the elf.

"Hey." She said making the brown haired and jade eyed woman look over at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um, the sisters left and I'm heading out too. I'll be back in about an hour or maybe sooner. Will you be fine until one of us gets back?" Dai asked.

"I'm sure I can manage. No worries about that." The elf said.

"Thanks." Dai said giving her a smile.

She and Demiveemon were then covered in a pretty fountain of flames as they disappeared from the manor and wound up outside of the apartment where TK lived with Patamon and his mother Nancy.

Thankfully, no one was out so they didn't see the Goddess appear and she started walking into the building.

There were people inside of the building though that looked at the girl as she walked by them, many staring in awe as they felt a comforting warmth fill them from deep within.

Soon enough, Dai was in front of the door that had the Takaishi name plate on the small mail box beside it.

Breathing in to calm herself, she rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, Nancy opened the door with a surprised look.

"Daisuke, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise as she took in the girl's new look.

"I was in town, so I thought I'd come visit TK." Dai said.

"Well, he's in his room. Go on in." the woman said as she allowed the girl and her digimon in.

"Thanks." Dai smiled.

She then walked over to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"What is it, Mom?" came the child of Hope's voice.

With a smile, Dai opened the door to reveal a stunned TK as he looked up from his desk where he was working on his notes.

"D-Dai?" he stuttered with red cheeks.

She looked beautiful in the white dress that seemed to hug her body and with the slit up the side to show off her nice legs from all of her years of soccer.

The white also helped make her tan stand out even more, as well as her chocolate brown eyes.

Patamon laughed as he flew over to Demiveemon, the two digimon giggling as they started talking about what had been going on with them.

"Cat got your tongue?" Dai teased to her boyfriend.

TK shook his head and stood up as he walked over to her and pulled her into his chest, loving the warmth of her body.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to come see you." she said making him smile.

He led her over to the bed and they both laid down on it as Dai told him what had been going on back in San Francisco.

The Digidestinds knew about her family being witches just like the Halliwells knew about the digimon and Digital World, so the couple had no secrets to keep from each other.

"So you're a Goddess now?" TK asked making her nod.

"Wow. What guy can say they kissed the most gorgeous Goddess in the world?" he asked making her laugh as he leaned over and their lips met.

They pulled away after a second as she rolled over on top on him.

"You're not gonna go flaunting this to the guys like you did when we first had sex, right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No way. I don't feel like nearly getting barbequed again." He responded.

With a firm nod and a look that said 'you better not' Dai leaned down as they continued kissing, running her fingers through TK's golden hair while he had his hands on her hips.

"I hate it when they forget about us." Patamon pouted.

The two digimon were sitting on the desk watching their partners as they kissed and enjoyed their time with each other.

Whenever the two got all lovey dovey with each other (if you say that around Dai she will set you on fire, Tai knew that better than anyone and had to get a haircut) they normally forgot about the rest of the world around them.

Besides, since she moved, Dai hadn't been able to spend as much time as she would like with TK, so when they did talk to each other on the phone or send e-mails or even Skyped, they made sure to make it last for as long as possible.

Until Piper tears the girl away to help with the baby, help make positions or come for her wiccan training.

The two digimon then looked over blue and white lights came into the room and took on the form of a certain White Lighter.

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief making the couple jump.

"This was what you had to do?" he asked.

Dai glared at him as she got up and went over to Patamon and Demiveemon, scratching the orange creature's head affectionately and then picked up her dragon.

"Hey, I've had a social life and saved the world before. I can do it again." She said turning to Chris.

"Yeah, well we got a serious problem here. These are Titans. As in immortal, nearly impossible to kill. Get that through your head." Chris said.

"Who the hell are you to boss me around?" Dai demanded.

TK watched this as the pieces of the puzzle came together.

He figured that this guy was the time traveling White Lighter, but the way he was arguing with Dai made him think way too much of how a brother and sister would.

Not only that, but they had the same fire that lit up their jade and chocolate eyes as they argued.

Sighing, the child of Hope got up and brought his fingers to his lips as he then gave a sharp whistle that made then jump back at the sound and even rub at their ears.

Happy that he now had their attention, TK walked over.

"Now that you aren't at each other's throat, hi. I'm TK. You must be Chris." He said holding out his hand politely.

"Hey." Chris said as he took the blonde's hand.

After that, the brunette looked over at the pyro and dragon.

"We need you back at the manor. Piper should be back with her sisters soon." he said.

"You're a pain." Dai groaned.

"Look, it's fine. At least you have a good reason for ditching me. Saving the world. I'll see you soon." TK said.

He then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and she gave him a grin as Chris orbed off and she then flamed away.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Titans"

**Here is the next chapter. As for the cast, Shunsuke Daito as Joe, Dante Basco as Tai, Kelsey Chow as Sora and Yuudai Chiba as Izzy. This is it so far. The entire cast for Digimon is in the prequel to this story 'Start of a New Life'. Please enjoy and review!**

When Dai, Chris and Demiveemon got back to the manor, they were stunned beyond belief to see that Phoebe was on the couch being showered with attention by many shirtless men, some feeding her grapes while others fanned her with large feather fans.

One man was massaging her feet while another handed her a gold cup to drink from.

She was on a fancy new red couch while there were white shalls strung around the room, rose petals scattered around and a table that had a gold jug for the wine and large bowels filled to the brim with fresh fruit.

"What the hell is this? Goddesses Gone Wild?" Chris asked as he stormed in to see Piper and Paige watching this scene.

"I thought you were joking about picking up 12 guys." Dai scolded as she stood beside him.

"I told you to keep them in line. What would happen if the Titans attacked right now?" Chris asked.

"Well, we'd be screwed and all these groupies would be killed." Dai quipped with a sarcastic smile as he sent her a look.

"That's not funny." Demiveemon said from on top her head as he looked at the food.

He then squealed in happiness as he attacked a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Chris, I've got it. Thank you." Piper said as she then faced the men.

"All of you…**OUT!"** she yelled and threw her arm up as she pointed to the door.

Her voice was amplified as winds came around, sending the men all flying back as some things flew around the room.

The men, who were startled but unharmed, ran for the door while Phoebe pouted at having her servants sent away.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Chris smiled as he pointed at Piper before he walked over to stand in front of the four girls.

"You were awesome!" Demiveemon cheered as the door was slammed shut.

"Time for a morality check. Leo did not give us this power so we can form armies or love cults." Piper said as she gave her sisters a stern look, Paige frowning at her while Phoebe turned her attention to Chris as she laid out with a sultry look.

For some strange reason, Dai felt a protective streak flare to life inside of her heart and she then walked in front of Chris, blocking him from the Goddess of Love.

"The ancient Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became." Piper said.

"Petty." Chris said looking at Phoebe.

"Evil, vindictive." He said looking at a smug Paige.

"Thanks, I've got it." Piper said.

"Now-hi!" she said hitting Phoebe with a pillow to make her stop staring at the young White Lighter.

"Can you two get it under control? Seriously, Dai's younger and she's perfectly fine. She is fine, right?" the Goddess of Earth asked Chris.

"Complete control." He confirmed with a proud glint in his eyes as the teen had a smug grin.

"'Lesion and judgement are the qualities of a leader'. Casitas, 100 AD." The Goddess of War quoted.

"'Love will keep us together'. Captain N. Tenniel, 1970's." Phoebe smiled as she took a sip from her cup.

"'We're all gonna get majorly screwed over'. Dai Motomiya Halliwell, 2013." The Goddess of the Hearth smirked.

"Fascinating, now can we figure out a way to beat the Titans because I for one would like my family back soon." Piper said.

Then, there was the sound of a bell like from those movies when an angel is being called which made everyone look up at the ceiling.

"Is that a jingle?" Phoebe asked.

"There are no Elders but there. Who's jingling?" Paige asked.

It sounded again.

"It's Leo." Chris announced.

"Leo can jingle?" Piper asked.

"Yep. He says an Elder is under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans." He said.

Dai sighed and held up her D-3 and Demiveemon soon digivolved into ExVeemon.

"Stay here and look after Wyatt." She said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." The dragon assured.

The sisters and their cousins all stood together as they were transformed into the wind, pink smoke, lightning and flames as they sensed for the Elder and teleported themselves in front of a young man dressed in a gold robe.

Across from them were two men in their thirties dressed in white togas, one having a red sash and looked to be the strongest of the two.

"Who are you?" the red sash one asked.

"The Supremes." Paige said.

She then shot out a bolt at the Titan, but he simply lifted his hand and stopped it.

"She wields the powers of the Gods." The Titan with dark curly hair said in shock.

"Just kill the Elder." The Titan, Cronus, ordered.

They then shot out flames and lightning at the four Goddesses, but they held up their hands and a shield of energy appeared, blocking the attacks but were frozen to the ground since the force of the attacks were too much.

"Somebody get the Elder out." Piper said.

"I can't. I can't move." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, me neither." Paige said.

"My body is stiff." Dai said as the Titans crept closer forcing them to stay where they were standing.

"Leo!" Piper called.

The Elder looked over the four women when the five were covered in blue and white lights, orbing away from danger while the titans watched in rage.

Soon enough, the sisters and cousin found themselves in an underground area with small patches of sunlight streaming in and there were pillars holding to the earth made ceiling as the ground looked to be made of stone and water was dripping down in some area as there were gold lights glowing above them.

Elders were quietly conversing with each other around them as the one they saved talked to one of his acquaintances.

"Everybody OK?" Piper asked.

"No, is my hair singed?" Phoebe asked as she turned.

"You're fine." Piper said looked over the golden locks.

"I guess we're not so all powerful after all. How'd we get out of there?" Paige asked.

"Maybe Leo did it." Dai suggested.

"But I don't know how. He doesn't have that kind of power." Piper said.

"Well, he must have because we're out of there. What is this place; a sewer?" Paige asked as the four women glanced around.

The Elder they saved turned to them and walked over as he pulled down his hood to reveal dark short hair, the makings of a bit of morning shadow on his face and dark green eyes.

He was handsome, but he had a bit of arrogance about him that would turn someone away from him or annoy them quite easily.

"This is…sanctuary." He said.

"Oh my, my, my." The Goddess of Love said as she stalked over to him while Piper tried to grab her and pull her back, but Phoebe was already circling the young Elder as if he were her pray with a sensual aura around her.

"Aren't you just the editable Elder? Have you taken a vow of celibacy?" she asked as she placed her hands on his arms.

"Celi what?" Dai asked as Paige rolled her eyes and Piper patted the teenager's head.

"Forget it, Dai. Phoebe, stay on target." She said.

"Right." Phoebe sighed with a smile still on her face as she hugged the man.

"What do you mean this is sanctuary?" Piper asked.

"It's a safe house set up by Leo to protect the Elders." The Elder explained.

"Hmm, well it doesn't look so safe to me. I can see unprotected points of entry all over the place." Paige said as she looked over at the windows that had bars on them.

"Don't worry, the Titans can't sense our location. We're hidden from them by a web of fairy magic…another of Leo's ideas." He said.

Leo did all this?" Piper asked.

"Gotta give the man his props." Dai smiled as she looked at the golden lights that were the fairy magic.

"I was surprised myself. I'm afraid I'm one of the Elders who always sold Leo short…" he said as Phoebe hugged him.

"…what with him marrying a witch and all." He finished making her pout at him while the other three witches gave him a look.

"No offense." He said.

"Offense taken." Piper said as Paige smirked.

"I will never make that mistake again. Without Leo, we'd all be dead." The Elder said.

"He's out there now tracking Elders as we speak, moving them here…we owe Leo everything." He said.

"I guess so." Piper said.

"Well, good luck with the Titans." He said as he turned to leave, but was stopped by Phoebe.

"One more question. What are you wearing under that robe?" she asked in a flirty fashion as her sisters and cousin rolled their eyes.

"More robes." The confused Elder said while Paige and Dai held in their laughter.

"That is so hot." Phoebe said as Elder walked off.

The sisters and cousin then looked at Piper as she seemed very stressed out and annoyed over what was going on.

"This is getting tired." She said.

"A warrior preparing for battle cannot be weary." Paige said.

"No, I'm tired of getting this information second hand. I would like to hear it from Leo." Piper said.

"Piper, I'm sensing a blockage in your spiritual energy. What's wrong, sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

"I need to talk to my husband. I-I appreciate him becoming a magical folk hero for the masses and all, I really do, but enough is enough." Piper said as her emotions were getting the best of her.

Dai held her hand over her breast where her heart was, a burning sensation inside of her as she felt what Piper was.

"Leo! Remember me, your wife?" Piper called.

The answer she got was a jingle, which did not sit well with her.

"Don't you jingle me. I need more than a jingle here, mister. You will get down here right NOW!" she yelled as the earth shook.

The Elders all exclaimed in shook as they were almost thrown off their feet and the others waited the ride off.

"Are ya tryin' to alert the enemy?" Paige hissed as she motioned upwards.

"Piper, I'm sure as soon as Leo figures out how angry you are, he's gonna come running down here." Phoebe said.

"If it were TK, he would be here the first time I yelled." Dai said.

The child of Hope knew when his girlfriend lost her temper, he should go running to her as soon as possible so the child of Miracles didn't castrate him.

As for Leo…he wasn't very smart like TK.

He stayed up in Elder Land as Piper looked up at the ceiling with an annoyed look, daring her husband to come face her at her certain bad mood.

"OK, you can come running now." Phoebe called.

They waited for a few more seconds and Leo still hadn't appeared.

"He wants to die." Dai said as she rubbed Piper's arm.

"Look, sweetie, it's not like he's not busy. He's saving the world." Phoebe pointed out.

"And buying us time to vanquish the Titans, although I don't know where we're gonna get the strength from. He had no problem with me power." Paige said.

"Then let's try my power." Phoebe said with a secret smile.

(Later on at the manor…)

Phoebe and Paige were working on a battle plan with holograms to see how they could defeat the Titans, but they all ended with the men following each other.

Demetrius was pathetic as he was frightened of Cronus and would flee back to this side so he wouldn't be killed for defying the King of the Titans.

Piper was with Wyatt looking after him while Dai was with her dragon in the kitchen just talking.

"So they're that powerful?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, who knows how we can beat them." She sighed.

"Dai, don't give up. This you we're talking about. You never give up. When the others didn't believe in themselves to beat Daemon, you yelled at them and encouraged them to get back up and fight harder and we won." Veemon said.

Dai sent him a smile as she thought back to the previous battles she had been in and knew that he was right.

She then felt something warm in her heart and stood up as she let it pull her into the living room.

Paige and Phoebe were sitting across from each other while Chris was sitting next to Phoebe, the two sisters giving him pleading looks.

"What is wrong with you two? You're acting hopeless." Chris said.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I always fell like this right before a big battle. And then Leo comes down and, I don't know how he does it, but he…makes me feel like I have the power to do anything." Phoebe explained.

"Really, it's different for me. It's like I forget I even have any training and I-and I can't concentrate, but Leo helps me focus and I calm down." Paige explained.

"You know, I'm starting to think we take Leo for granted. Are you sure you can't get him?" Paige asked as Chris stood up with a groan.

"Leo-Leo is up there, OK? And he's gonna stay up there until-"Chris stopped as his emotions were getting to him.

The girls were giving him a hard time.

"You know what? I'm not gonna go over this again. What can I do to get you two over the hump here?" Chris asked.

"Try saying this. It always works for Leo. 'Your power comes from your emotions.'" Phoebe said.

"Or-or what about this? 'Trust the Power of 3.'" Paige said.

"Or how about this one? 'I'm gonna go check with the Elders.' Do you actually think he checks with the Elders?" Phoebe asked as Chris gave them both a look of disbelief and so was Dai.

"Heh, no. he probably just orbs to a sport's bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks. 'Yeah, my wife thinks I'm up there. Here's to the Elders.'" Paige joked making her and Phoebe laughed, but then they grew depressed.

"You're pathetic." Dai said.

Everyone turned to her as she stormed into the room looking beyond annoyed.

"Hey, Dai." Phoebe scolded.

"No, it's true. You depend on him 24/7 that you can't deal with things on your own. You are both beautiful, confident and powerful women. You can do anything as long as you put your minds to it and never give up. Leo isn't the source of your power or your sisterhood. You are in control of your own lives and destiny. Stop whining like babies and get over it. Leo is busy; he can't always be there for us. I never had him in my life and I was able to save the world from quite a few apocalypse that I lead the Digidestinds to end." Dai said.

Chris stood back with a smile as he allowed the child of Miracles to take over, knowing she would handle things perfectly.

Paige and Phoebe were entranced in what their cousin had to say.

"Don't sit there and tell me that Leo is the one who gives you power. He helps you bring out the power you already have and are too lazy to seek out for yourselves. I am here to tell you that I will smack you both silly if you don't get over your phunk and be ready to kick some serious ass, because we are Halliwells. We chose to save the world and protect innocents so that is what we're going to do. Just don't give up when we haven't even showed those Titans what we can really do." Dai said.

The sisters all smiled while Veemon hopped over with a proud look knowing that she had receded back into her Digi-Leader status and was ready to kick some ass.

"She's right." Paige said.

"I know. Wait, how did she do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Because she is awesome." Chris said making the teen wink at him.

He then orbed off somewhere and then a few more minutes later, Leo walked down the stairs with Piper dressed in Elder robes.

"Leo!" Phoebe called happily.

"Welcome home, Leo." Paige said as her middle sister hugged him.

"So, I heard someone gave a very inspiring speech. I hope you two listened to it." Leo said as he gave Dai a proud look.

"A speech? What did you say?" Piper asked the girl.

"What I would to the other Digidestinds when we're stuck in a battle that could kill us. Never give, believe in ourselves, keep going until we win. Trust in each other. You get the point." Dai shrugged.

"You should be a motivational speaker." Phoebe said.

"What do you girls have for me?" Leo asked.

"Paige ran every battle plan that she knows, which as a War Goddess, is basically every battle that's ever been fought." Phoebe said.

"No matter how you spin it…warrior, seductress, earth mother…we don't have the power to defeat the Titans." Paige said.

"I gave that damn speech for no stupid reason." Dai muttered angrily under her breath as Veemon clung to her leg.

"We can't beat them. They're too strong for us." Phoebe said.

"See how much this family needs you?" Piper asked.

"No." Dai snapped making the sisters give her scolding looks.

"Dai's right. I don't. You can do this without me and it's not because you have the power of gods or the Power of 3. It's because…you're the greatest force of good that I know and that's why I chose you." Leo said.

"Ooh, see? I can just feel the confidence wash all over me. He's doing it." Phoebe said excited.

"What is he doing?" Piper asked.

"Paige, you know exactly where to find the power to conquer the Titans." Leo said.

"I do?" she asked.

"Yes. You just need to focus." He said.

"…We have to declare ourselves Gods." She said after thinking.

"That's how the ancient Greeks did it." Leo smiled.

"Chris told us not to do that." Piper pointed out.

"Well, Chris is wrong. He doesn't know you like I do." Leo said.

"But Leo, the ancient Greeks lost their humanity." Phoebe pointed out.

"You're not the ancient Greeks. You're the Charmed Ones and the Keeper of the Golden Radiance." Leo said as he looked the four over.

"I didn't give you anything you can't handle. Phoebe, you lost yourself to the darkest love that ever existed and you came back. Of course you can handle being the Goddess of Love." He said making her smile.

"I never thought of it that way." She said.

"Paige, you're the Goddess of War because you've been consumed with gaining power, but never let the power consume you." he said making the redhead smile.

"Dai, you're the Goddess of the Hearth because you always speak from within. Everything you do and say is based on what you feel from inside. You never give up on yourself or anyone else. You never let them give up on themselves either. You girls should really listen to her more." Leo said making Dai smirk.

"Piper…is it any wonder I made you the Goddess of Earth? You are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. The mother of my son." He said with a loving look.

"You really have that much faith in us?" Piper asked.

"Do you really even need to ask me that? It's like I've always said. Your power comes from your emotions and right now you need to dig deeper than you ever have before. Whatever motivates you; your heart, your soul, your darkest fears…whatever it takes, you need to find that and channel it into power. Power not to capture the Titans, but to destroy them. Forever." Leo said.

He then started to glow from within as a new power was born inside of him, the light being seen by the four girls.

"Leo?" Piper asked.

"What's happening to me?" he asked with a small laugh.

Everyone shared confused looks of this new development before Leo walked off upstairs to go see his son as Piper followed him.

"What do you think happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I think Leo…just became an Elder." Paige said.

Dai sensed Chris orb in, then felt Piper's anger and felt Chris get attacked by Piper out of her anger.

"Hello, Goddesses." Someone said.

The three girls turned to see that Demetrius and Cronus had arrived and Paige was hit first.

"Piper!" Phoebe called.

Cronus attacked, sending her flying while Dai lifted her hand and sent out a blast of flames at him that knocked him back.

"Powerful one." He muttered as he stood up.

"Where's the Elder that created you?" Cronus demanded.

Thunder then crashed as the earth shook, Piper appearing in a swirl of winds and she did not look happy.

The titans attacked, but the flames and lightning that hit her left no damage at all.

She had declared herself as a Goddess and was ready for battle.

"It's not nice to piss off Mother Nature." Piper said.

They looked scared.

Piper then lifted her hands up and the ground under Cronus and Demetrius opened up, revealing the magma that was under it all.

Paige picked up her trident and sent out a blast from it at the ground they stood and the two men fell down into the pit, then it closed up.

Never to be opened to allow the Titans freedom again.

Leo then came downstairs while Dai turned and ran off upstairs, Veemon hot on her trail.

"Chris!" she called.

Upstairs she found him inside of Piper and Leo's room, unconscious.

"Chris." She sighed as she walked over and then kneeled at his side.

As she touched him, she gasped as she felt something that she did when she touched her cousins.

It was the bond of family.

Is it possible that Chris is actually related to the family?

"Do you think he'll be OK?" Veemon asked.

"Hopefully." She said as she pulled the 22 year old into her arms and brushed his brown hair out of his face.

He groaned as his jade eyes slowly blinked open, but were still clouded with sleep.

"Aunt Suke?" he asked.

The duo of Miracles gasped at that.

Aunt Suke?

Suke as in the last part of Dai's name?

Why would he call her that?

Chris then blinked away his sleep and looked right at Dai, panic in his eyes.

"What did I just say?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me." She responded.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Moving on"

**OK, I don't know why people aren't reviewing my stories lately, but I'm blaming it on exams since school is almost out. But please review my stories! I feel like you guys don't even like them when you just favorite them and don't bother leaving me a review to tell me what you liked or even adding your own ideas to help me out. Thank you.**

After Dai went to have the goddess power taken out of her and she found Piper had left because she was upset that Leo would be leaving the family, the pyro then grabbed Chris and dragged him to her room to get some information out of him about what was going on.

Veemon was sitting on the bed watching the two humans as they seemed to be in a stare down and the female was winning.

"Why did you call me Aunt Suke?" she asked.

"I can't tell you. This could really screw over the future and I'm not even sure how you'll handle this new information." Chris said.

"You're family aren't you?" Dai asked.

He looked shocked at being found out.

"The Hearth could sense it." was her response.

Chris groaned as he paced around the room, thinking hard on what to do or say.

After five minutes of waiting of thinking, he gave a loud sigh out of exasperation as he turned to her and nodded as he walked over.

"OK, but what I tell you, you can't tell the sisters or Leo. Got it?" he asked.

Seeing the worry and sincerity in his jade eyes, Dai nodded.

Taking a step back, Chris sighed again as he licked his lips.

"I called you Aunt Suke because…you're my godmother. And I'm also one of the sisters' son." He said.

Veemon gasped loudly at that as his mouth hung open while Dai's eyes grew wide.

"Explains why you look so much like a cross between Prue and Piper, only as a guy." She said which made him crack a small grin.

"Um, Chris, why did you come back from the future?" Veemon asked.

The two humans sat on the bed, Chris opening his mouth to answer, but they were interrupted by Leo opening the door to the room which made the three occupants jump in surprise and horror in case he heard anything.

In fact, Dai was so surprised she accidentally shot a fireball out of her hands, Leo ducking before he could get hit.

"Daisuke!" he scolded.

"Well, it's your fault for surprising me. People in this house should know better than to just barge into a room when someone can't control their powers yet." Dai yelled in annoyance.

"She has a point. It's your entire fault." Chris said.

"Mm hmm." Veemon said with a nod.

Leo sighed as he stood up properly as he looked the trio over.

"Anyway, Paige and Phoebe left to find Piper. I'm leaving to meet with the Elders now. They're all returning home and need to speak with me." He said.

Chris looked a bit annoyed at this which didn't go unnoticed by his godmother who had a frown on her face as she stood up.

"That's it? You're just gonna leave like that?" she asked.

"I don't have a choice. I have to go. Besides, the sisters have you to help them all out and to keep an eye on a certain someone." Leo said as his green eyes strayed to Chris who gave a sardonic grin.

"Whatever. Good luck up there, but if Piper bitches at you, it's your fault." Veemon said with a cheery smile.

The Elder just smirked as he gave the pyro a hug before he then orbed up to Elder Land to take up his new position.

Dai then turned to the Witch Lighter.

"You're Piper and Leo's son." She said startling him.

"What? How-how the hell did you figure that out?" he asked.

"You made it obvious with how you acted and the looks on your faces. Besides, if you're not their son, then the only option would be Paige since she's a Witch Lighter too." Dai said.

Chris had a look of disbelief on his face before he broke out laughing as licked at his lips again, dark pink lips which he got from his aunt Phoebe obviously.

"You're a lot smarter than people gave you credit for." He said.

"Oh, gee, love you too, brat." She said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, playfully trying to strangle him

Veemon laughed at this as the two witches laughed, Chris standing up as he had Dai still hanging onto him as he tried to shake her off his back.

The dragon's ears perked as he heard Wyatt gurgling, so he got up and ran out to the nursery to find the baby kicking his feet as he looked uncomfortable.

Veemon took a sniff and found that the baby needed a diaper change.

"Hiya, Wy!" he greeted as he picked the baby up.

Hearing the voice of the dragon, Wyatt calmed down and started giggling as he saw Veemon.

He was always so fascinated by the digimon and his many forms, the way he kept changing just made him so happy and excited.

"Dai, Wy needs a diaper change!" Veemon called as he went to the changing table.

A few seconds later, Chris and Dai walked into the room to look after the baby.

Jade eyes ran over the baby curiously as Wyatt was being changed, his sapphire eyes meeting Chris' jade eyes.

Chris gave a sad smile as he looked over his older brother who was now a baby in this time line.

"I came back to save Wyatt." He said suddenly.

Dai looked up confused as she finished cleaning up Wyatt and giving him a fresh diaper.

She was grossed out at the thought of changing a baby's diaper, but after a while, she got used to it and didn't even mind now.

"To save Wyatt?" she asked.

"Why? What happens to Wy in the future?" Veemon asked.

"Nothing good. That's why I came up to help keep him safe." Chris explained.

Picking up the baby, Dai turned to her godson with a proud smile on her face.

"You're family, all right. Who else but a Halliwell would go through all of this to save someone they love?" she stated.

He smiled at the compliment; practically glowing from it as he gave a genuine smile than the sarcastic or smug ones he usually gave the sisters and Leo.

"Thanks Aunt Suke." He said.

"Anything for one of my favorite boys." She said.

(The next day…)

Piper had come back after she had a talk with Leo and she seemed a bit upbeat.

Darryl, Sheila and their son were coming over for a lunch party to celebrate Leo's new job and to not morn over losing a family members.

The young Morris boy was amazed by Veemon and insisted on playing with him, which Dai was fine with.

Her mind was still reeling from the good news of who Chris really is and she was very happy about learning that he is her godson and he is just as determined as she is.

He had that Halliwell fire inside of him and the child of Miracles can't help but wonder how long it will take the others to figure it out.

"This might get fun." She said as she watched her cousins and their friends.

Piper looked over to her and motioned her over with her hand.

"Sweetie, come here and help with the food." She called with a smile.

Pushing herself off of the banister, Dai walked into the kitchen just as Chris walked into the house and used his powers to shut the door behind him.

Just like a Halliwell.

"So, what's on the agenda?" he asked turning to her.

"Food!" Phoebe called.

The two young adults laughed as they walked into the kitchen and helped serve the food to everyone.

It was a wonderful day spent with secrets and also happiness as everyone laughed and had some fun.

Life was a never ending cycle of fun, adventure and spontaneity for this magical family.

The end.


End file.
